Blueberry Cake and Lemon Tea
by MrRayney
Summary: No matter how annoying he was, Raven would never leave Beast Boy alone. No matter how many times she insulted him, Beast Boy will follow Raven to the end of the world. Although their relationship is rare, it is unique and special to them. A one-shot series about Beast Boy and Raven in different situations.


Hello ladies and gentlemen.

As you can see these author's notes I write them, as you will notice if I get to make mistakes very often. That's why I ask some writers for help, however that will not be forever as I always try to improve with each story.

I present this small challenge that I started several years ago, but that I could never be able to continue.

However after reading it again, I decided to continue with this little idea. The truth is I want to know your opinions to see if it really pays to keep going.

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne again he lent me his help to translate this chapter, I really appreciate it a lot.

 ** _Teen Titans do not belong to me._**

* * *

 ** _Blueberry Cake and Lemon Tea_**

 ** _An uncomfortable situation_**

Nightwing quiet walked through the halls of the tower. The now-not-so-young wonder boy was completely tired, this had not been one of his best days, this day was quite busy for the leader of the Titans, since the morning the whole team had not been able to rest because apparently that day all the villains of his beloved city had decided to attack at the same time.

At 5 AM the alarm sounded warning them that Plasmus had escaped again from the prison, which made questioning to Nightwing that so good security possessed the prison of the city, how difficult is it to keep a simple man asleep?

After a long and exhaustive chase the Titans managed to defeat Plasmus and returned home, however the alarm sounded again, this time warning them of a Mumbo attack on the city bank. And that was basically his day, they defeated one of theirhabitual enemies, they returned home so that the alarm sounded again and as the heroes that they were had to stop that threat.

Nightwing bore that brunt of it, as that same day he had a meeting in the mayor's office to talk about the Titans's budget and finances, which had begun in the afternoon and had ended quite late at night, and after a quick patrol finally he returned to the tower.

Nightwing headed for the kitchen, he had eaten almost nothing all day and his stomach growled for some food, so he decided that he would eat a little snack and go to sleep in the room he now shared with Starfire.

The doors to the common room opened and the young detective entered, the whole room was dark so he decided to turn on the lights, when his hand was near the switch, he heard something that caught his attention

He could hear a slight laugh and some moans.

As if he went on autopilot, from his belt he took a small stick that after pressing a small button spread into his personal bō and stood on guard, giggles and moans continued to be heard, Nightwing slowly moved his hand to the switch to turn on the lights and discover the intruders.

The lights came on.

A loud cry was heard from where those obscene sounds came from before.

Nightwing's personal bō fell completely to the ground.

And the television, the refrigerator and several objects exploded.

"What the hell?!" asked Nightwing completely surprised, not believing what he saw in front of him.

Lying on the couch were Changeling and Raven hugging, but this was not what surprised him as it had been a year and a half since his two teammates announced their engagement, what surprised him was in the situation in which he had found

"Hey, why so much ...? But what the hell are you two doing?!" this time Cyborg had asked, entering the room completely stunned by what his eyes saw.

"My friends, why so much scandal?" It was Starfire's turn with Silkie in her hands, when the princess realized why her companions were screaming, she quickly covered her pet's eyes trying to protect her innocence "Don't look, Silkie! Don't look!"

And the situation in which they were was quite embarrassing, Raven's hair like Garfield's was completely scrambled, a layer of sweat covered their respective bodies, their cheeks were completely red and the only thing that covered them was a blanket, since their clothes were scattered on the floor.

"And on our couch?! On our damn couch?! Where do we sit and watch movies, play video games and read?! Seriously?!" Cyborg was quickly asking furiously "Now I'm going to have to burn it!"

"I did not know the people had tendencies to mate in their common rooms," Starfire said, still covering Silkie's eyes. "Boyfriend Richard, we have to try. It turns out our friends were enjoying it a lot"

"Do not even joke about it, Star." Cyborg replied, he did not want to have that mental image in his head.

"The two of you get dressed this instant and go to my office!" Nightwing ordered them, who had completely forgotten the main reason why he had come into the room "Now!"

"I'm going to kill you, Garfield Logan!" Raven said as his friends left the room, their four demon eyes were visible and they looked at him with great anger. "Now you see why I never consider your ideas!"

"Okay, maybe you were right and having sex in the common room was not the best of my ideas," Changeling quickly replied in an attempt to reassure his girlfriend, but instead gave her a small smile. "But you have to admit, baby. That was the most exciting thing we've ever done in our entire relationship, the feeling of being caught was amazing, I tell you because I have the bruises and scratches that prove it. You are a naughty girl, Rae-Rae"

Raven just blushed and hit her boyfriend in the head.

"Just shut up, get dressed, help me clean up and we're going to see Nightwing before I show you what the real pain is." Raven replied even with her four red eyes and the blush on his cheeks.

"I love it when you're the one who hurts me, mama." said Changeling mockingly.

And for the first time in a long time, Garfield Logan flew out the window and landed in the water completely naked.

 ** _End_**

* * *

All comments will be well received, especially those that help me to improve as a writer.


End file.
